Approval
by Aisu Kurohoshi
Summary: How Honjou and the Devil Bats found out the shocking truth. Taka/Monta


Kurohoshi Notes: Yes...I do notice the hiccup in my timeline but don't be mad at me, enjoy the story! It has Monta :Heart:

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

~*~*~*~

It had been devastating for Monta when he learned that his idol Honjou-san was only interested in scouting a good rival for his son instead of coming to see him play Oujo. All of that was forgotten though when he defeated Taka on the field and felt the other boy acknowledge him.

Monta gripped his phone tightly in his hand as he walked to the other boy. When he was looking at Honjou Taka, no thoughts of Honjou-san or even Mamori clouded his mind. It was just Taka, how beautiful he was, and talented, and how he could be such a jerk, like when he would start "I don't mean to hurt your feelings" but then turned around and said some pretty harsh things.

Monta laughed what a guy to become interested in.

But when he made it to Taka, and held out his phone confidently the other boy looked slightly surprised which seemed different to Monta since he'd only seen Taka with a careless face.

For so long Taka had only acknowledged Yamato as a good rival or teammate but now there was Raimon Taro.

Taka was surprised that Monta wanted to have his number, and he wanted Monta know that he was interested in him.

Taka smiled and the two exchanged numbers and silently both understood what it meant.

When Honjou took his son home he noticed there was something imperceptibly different about him. Things changed after that. Taka kept in contact with Raimon Taro, and upon seeing him at Deimon's headquarters he blushed and even put down his book to say hello.

When they got back from the High School World Tournament Taka would go on long bus rides to Tokyo and Honjou and his wife frequently invited the Deimon receiver for dinner in order to keep their son's long distance friendship alive.

His wife was astounded that their passive son was so dedicated to this friendship. She guessed it was because he had finally found a kindred spirit, someone who loved catching just as much as him.

Honjou saw it differently. He'd spent every moment with his son since he was old enough to hold a base ball, and he'd never seen him look at anything or anyone like he did Monta. In his mind he was a little disappointed, because he had no other sons to carry on the Honjou name, but in his heart he knew that there was such a thing as destiny, because what else would have brought together the son he loved so much a the boy whome he gave his glove to during the prime of his career and who had taught his precious son a lesson about loving football.

Needless to say, Honjou approved very much.

Monta couldn't have been happier with his new relationship. Even when people called him monkey, he wasn't upset because he would hold his fist to his chest blushing about how he had the most perfect boy in the world, but that would be a secret for now. No one would know until he fulfilled his promise to become the best receiver in the world. Then he would have enough respect.

Right now he was getting there, he was currently the captain of the Devil Bats since Sena went to Notre Dame for the last third of the year. Their team was holding strong and had another chance at the Christmas Bowl.

"Monta you should come and see this, Taka is being interviewed!" Chuubou shouted. Monta was about to rush but he composed himself and calmly walked to the TV where everyone else was huddled, the Hah brothers, Chuubou, Komosubi, and Shizuna.

"Here's a question I ask all the players, can you describe your perfect girl Taka-san?" asked the cute broadcaster Riko.

Taka looked like a movie star on the screen, his hair was even longer and he still had such naturally dark lashes it put mascara to shame. "I wouldn't have an answer, I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings but my everlasting love belongs to the perfect one for me, and that's Raimon Taro." Taka looked intensely at the camera after he said it.

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAH?"

Monta started to choke and he was sure he turned red "Hyeee!"

Riko looked surprised with big eyes, "Raimon Taro the captain of the Deimon Devil Bats, The monkey boy?"

Taka looked at her confused, "monkey?"

Monta didn't get to see the rest because he was assaulted by his team mates. Shizuna squealed "Mon-Mon why didn't you tell me?"

"T-TELL!" Komosubi shouted in his power speak. "Yeah why didn't you tell us, don't you trust us Monta!" Chuubou translated because apparently he could understand power speech like Kurita.

Kuroki grabbed Monta into a headlock "What's up with you dating the enemy!"

The other two joined in beating him up, "Yeah we are NOT spending our time dating, we train!"

Shizuna sweat dropped, "you really emphasized not..."

"You better be ready for the Christmas Bowl" Jyuumonji ordered, and Monta felt like he was just going to die, but there were tears of happiness also in his eyes because his friends still accepted him.

~*~*~*~

Owari


End file.
